Talk:Creddie/@comment-5050050-20120424234023
Hi: All shippers...relax!...it´s just a comedy tv show....I really think that Dan doesn´t care about what fans think or want....even if i own a tv show i neither would care of fans too much....in the end iCarly it´s just bussiness and what it really should matter to their owners is the financial support of the tv broadcasting company (Viacom...) and get as many publicity as possible to continue the show or to get support to new ideas...and actually i think that Dan now is focus on Victorious (KCA is a huge proof) and is looking to finish iCarly before make another kids/teen show. In my opinion, with iCarly the main idea is about Carlotta Shay and Samantha Puckett friendship with the help of "third wheels" (Freddie, Spencer, Gibby, Freddie´s mom and etc). Doing iCary 101 for begginers I could say the show´s plot is: first, Carly and Sam meet each other at first grade...the became best-friends even with their "non-usual" interaction (hints and subtext), times goes on and they became very close...next they met Freddie Benson and since day one he fall in love with Carly. To this point we know Sam always mocked Freddie for his "puppy-crush" on her bff...some people may think is cause she was jealous of Carly but come on people!...only time Sam is jelaous was someway in iReunite with Missy...season goes on and time after time we see Freddie still has some crush on Carly even being always rejected, so it´s normally to lost interest in a girl who doesn´t loves back. To this point iCarly interaction was: CarlyandSam as bff, Freddie being mocked by Sam, Gibby shirt-less, kids in highschool and the weirdness of other personages (Spencer, Freddie´s mom, Lewbert...) and that could perfectly goes on and on until the series finale but in the middle iKiss happened...it was fair to say that everything could change thanks to that kiss, but all remain exactly as before (CaryandSam as bffs and Freddy mocked by Sam)....the shows goes on and on until Creddie´s top moment (iSaved your life) when Carly was "in love" with "Freddy the hero" not the real-one and Sam kind of saboting freddie´s dream (of Carly being his girlfriend). At this point is possible to say that Sam was a little jelaous (of Carly? i highly don´t think so cause bff are beyond jealousy...of Freddy? again KIDS SHOW) but even in that case Sam doesn´t try hard to break Creddie away (see Missy´s episode), just two magic words "bolivian bacon". Watching the extended version of iSaved your life Sam, doesn´t have a bad reaction when Carly confess what she did ("Dude...did i ever hit on you?") Following Creddie best moment, the trio interaction (CarlyandSam...and Fredie) remains the same (bffs and mocking)...after iKiss (SEDDIE 1.0) and iSaved your life (CREDDIE) nothing really have changed...times goes on until Seddie´s arc where Dan had the chance to change the trio´s interaction but....until Freddie confess he feel the same way about Sam (iLost my mind) is possible to say that Sam kissed Freddie to shut him up (Freddie was giving Sam "the talk" about feelings and stuffs in iOMG), in iDate Sam and Freddie even they´re in a romantic relationship they continue to fight, giving Carly a hard time... in iCan´t take it FreddieandSam thought Carly was jelaous (of her? after all rejactions to freddie...of him? again magic words KIDS SHOW) and in iLove you....FreddieandSam don´t have a real reason to break up cause they didn´t share the same background as Sepencer and his former babysitter so they could continue their relationship working in create common interested as they have been doing but NO they break up... Show goes on....and here we are in iOAR debate....i think is normal to move on after a break-up even in a hiatus (Chase and Zoey in Zoey101, someway Beck and Jade in Victorious)...so freddie is testing his chances to return to his crush on his first love (Carly) after seeing his first kiss (Sam) until now didn´t say anything to come back together. I don´t wanna have a ship battle but i think that in iPearpad Dan is gonna give Seddie a cool end (like Sam saying she could never became "normal" or Freddie "abnormal" but they can stay kind-of-friends, giving the show´s best speach) and before series finale in iRescue Carly Dan would give Creddie an equal cool end (like Carly telling that even in Seddie´s arc wasn´t jealouse at all and Freddie accepting stay in friend-zone)...and boom! iCarly can end like started...CarlyandSam as bffs and Freddie being mocked by now-friend Sam (Creddiers could be happy to Freddie not being with Sam and Seddiers happy to not-Creddie....and everybody will be happy...Dan dixit). If you survived to read this point...i wanna ask you all some questions: 1. ¿Do you really think Dan care about fans to the point of changing his ideas just to make us happy? I believe Dan think in fans as "publicity" to his shows 2. ¿Is Dan Master of Subtext or just a throll? After Jade and Tori "date" i think Dan enjoys teasing with subtext 3. Creddiers and Seddiers, if iCarly was and an adult show ¿CAM (Carly + Sam) could be possible? Already Sam is Carly´s shinning armor knight (iMake Sam girlier´s rip her head off line) 4. ¿What do you choose, first love or first kiss? I choose my last first kiss (hahaha) Finally I wanna say that what piss me of iCarly is that even having best chances to have a nice romantic relationship between Carly and Sam, the only barrier is the simple excuse of "it´s a kids show" not knowing that is in teen age where people define theirselves and having a lesbian teen relationship in a tv show could help a lot to people afraid, bullied or trying to find their place in the world, sadly we will never know. As CarlyandSam said "...Maybe..." Thank you very much to all readers....